Vicenza
by ViviCVB
Summary: Bella acaba de se fomar e vai para um intercâmbio na cidade de Vinceza na Itália. Para quem estava somente em busca de conhecimento, ela acaba encontrando algo a mais.


**_Disclaimer_: **Twilight não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. É tudo da Tia Steph!

**Essa é minha tentativa de escrever uma fic, espero que de certo!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**POV Bella**

Seis meses atrás a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça era minha viagem para Itália. Eu tinha acabado de terminar minha faculdade de Arquitetura e surgiu um intercambio de quarto meses numa cidadezinha chamada Vicenza, o que para mim seria ótimo, pois abrigava o maior numero de obras de um de meus arquitetos favoritos, o Palladio.

Me despedi de meu pai e meus amigos no aeroporto de Seattle e parti para minha tão esperada viagem. Foi cansativo não nego, mas logo que desembarquei todo cansaço foi embora. Andar por aquelas ruas era finalmente ver diante dos meus olhos tudo o que eu aprendi em meus 5 anos de faculdade, mais feliz do que eu estava certamente não poderia ficar.

Eu iria morar no alojamento de uma das universidades da província de Vicenza, e também iria trabalhar no grupo de pesquisas que analisava varias obras importantes, o que me motivou mais ainda. Sendo assim fui logo para a universidade para poder me acomodar e ver meus horários de trabalho.

Sinceramente pensei que meu alojamento seria pequeno, mas não, ele era consideravelmente grande, tinha um quarto de tamanho razoável, uma sala com uma cozinha pequena embutida, e ainda tinha um banheiro só pra mim. Liguei para todos para avisar que estava tudo bem, terminei de desfazer minhas malas e tomei um banho planejando sair para conhecer a cidade depois, mas o cansaço falou mais alto e acabei dormindo. Mas eu ainda poderia sair para conhecer a cidade amanha já que era domingo e eu não teria que ir trabalhar.

Acordei realmente disposta, coloquei uma roupa confortável, e percebi que estava realmente com fome, pois acabei dormindo sem comer nada, o que me fez lembrar que eu precisava fazer compras para abastecer meu frigobar e minha despensa. Sendo assim resolvi tomar café da manha na rua mesmo, peguei minha bolsa, me certifiquei que coloquei dinheiro suficiente e peguei também minha maquina fotográfica.

Tomei café da manha em um café próximo a universidade e segui para Corso Palladio, a principal avenida da cidade. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei embasbacada com toda a beleza do lugar, seus pórticos e palácios eram encantadores. Fiquei tão perdida com tudo que nem percebi a hora passar. Já era uma e meia da tarde e eu nem tinha almoçado ainda. Resolvi que iria as compras e eu mesma iria preparar algo para comer.

Ah! Esqueci de contar, meu italiano é péssimo, se é que se pode chamar de italiano as palavras que eu tento falar. O que me colocou em uma saia justa no mercado, por que lógico a maioria das coisas eram em italiano e muito das coisas que tinha lá eu não sabia o que era por isso comprei o básico do básico e jurei fazer uma pesquisa detalhada antes de vir as comprar da próxima vez! Mas mal eu sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir, o mercado era bem pequeno e só possuía dois caixas, sendo que um estava ocupado, então parti para o outro. Quem me atendeu foi uma senhora, e ela era daquelas italianonas, sabe? Grandonas, com rosto redondo onde as sobrancelhas se sobressaiam. Eu erroneamente pensei que iria somente entregar minhas compras, ver quanto deu e pagar. Ledo engano, logo que cheguei à boca do caixa a senhora desatou a falar em italiano, e eu logicamente não entendia nada.

- Scusa, scusa, no falo italiano. Você fala inglês? – Sim, essa foi minha tentativa de falar pra ela que eu não entendia nada. Eu sei é vergonhoso, mas eu estava aqui para aprender também, oras. Não é culpa minha que logo de cara eu tenha pegado alguém que desatou a falar.

E agora me diz, funcionou ter falado alguma coisa? Aparentemente não, por que se é possível acho que ela começou a falar ainda mais. Eu estava começando a entrar em estado de desespero, já estava até cogitando a idéia de deixar minhas compras lá e sair correndo. Ok, eu decidi,eu iria embora. Já nem ouvia mais o que a mulher falava, estava bolando meu plano de fuga quando escuto atrás de mim em um sotaque bem puxado:

_Licença, posso ajudar?

Preciso dizer que quase chorei de alegria quando ouvi alguém falando inglês? E pra não perder a oportunidade de ajuda me virei para responder.

- Si..sim – gaguejei assim que vi a pessoa.

Sério, tinham me falado que os italianos eram lindos, mas meu Deus o que era aquele homem. Olhos verdes, cabelo acobreado, e um incrível porte físico. Mas acho que no exato momento ele deve achar que eu tenho algum problema mental realmente sério, por que ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta de forma adequada e estava encarando-o a um bom tempo.

-Oh, desculpa. Será que você poderia me ajudar traduzindo o que está senhora está falando? Eu não consigo entender nada.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado e começou a falar com a mulher. E então ela finalmente começou a passar minhas compras e eu pude começar a empacotá-las. Logo que ele terminou de conversar com a mulher veio me ajudar.

- Tudo resolvido, basicamente ela estava tentando descobrir tudo da sua vida. Acho que ela já estava entediada de não ter niguem para conversar. Por que convenhamos, este mercado deve ter no máximo uns cinco clientes por dia, e infelizmente hoje você foi a vitima – explicou ele.

- Infelizmente mesmo, por que sinceramente? Eu já estava começando a ficar desesperada, meu italiano não é dos melhores, quero dizer, eu nem falo italiano.

- Se permite a pergunta, o que te trás a Vicenza? Ah, e me desculpa pela falta de educação, meu nome é Edward, prazer. - disse estendendo a mão.

- Prazer, Bella. E eu estou aqui para...- fui interrompida pela mulher do caixa que desandou no italiano de novo. Quando ela terminou de falar, me virei para Edward e franzi as sobrancelhas. O que ele claramente entendeu como um "Não entendi nada de novo" e sorrindo respondeu.

- Ela está falando quanto deu. Hum..47€**.**

Paguei o que devia para mulher e comecei a juntar as compras para ir embora, a universidade ficava aqui pertinho, umas cinco quadras, achei que dava pra ir a pé de novo até lá, mas tinha mais pacotes que meus braços poderiam levar e já estava pensando em chamar um taxi para me levar. Deixei minhas compras na lateral do caixa e fui pra calçada ver se achava algum taxi. E lógico, nenhum sinal de taxi por ali. O jeito seria voltar a pé equilibrando as coisas, o que não era uma boa idéia considerando o quanto sou desastrada.

Entrei no mercadinho novamente e vi Edward pagando suas compras, o que se resumia a um único pacote. Comecei a pegar tudo de novo e acho que ele percebeu que eu sozinha não iria dar conta de levar tudo.

- Precisa de ajuda novamente?

- Oh, não, não!– _Sim, por favor_. – Você já ajudou demais, não quero incomodar.

- Imagine! Será um prazer. Para onde mesmo você está indo?

Não sei se é devido minha natureza de sempre desconfiar das pessoas, mas eu não sabia de deveria ou não confiar nele. Mas já que ele é o único disposto a me ajudar e eu queria chegar à universidade logo por que estava morrendo de fome eu acabei aceitando. Falei que estava indo para a universidade e ele me acompanhou até lá.

No caminho eu comecei de onde tinha parado até a mulher do caixa nos interromper e contei que eu estava aqui em um intercambio, e que tinha acabado de me formar. Ele me contou que é empresário no ramo de jóias, o que fiquei sabendo que é um dos pontos fortes na economia de Vicenza, e que ele tinha acabado de assumir a empresa da família, pois sua mãe tinha falecido recentemente. Perguntei como ele aprendeu inglês, e ele explicou que um dos amigos dele que estava morando aqui a algum tempo é dos Estados Unidos e ensinou tudo para ele. Foi realmente muito fácil manter uma conversa com ele e logo chegamos ao meu destino. Como eu não iria conseguir subir as escadas com os todos os pacotes e ele já tinha ganhado minha confiança nesses poucos minutos, pedi para que ele subisse comigo para deixar as compras.

Abri a porta, entrei e fui colocando as compras em cima do balcão da cozinha, olhei pro lado esperando que Edward estivesse lá, mas quando olhei ele ainda estava na porta. Acho que não me enganei sobre ele, ele parecia o perfeito cavalheiro.

_ Hey, pode entrar! Deixe as compras aqui em cima. – falei dando umas palmadinhas em cima do balcão. Ele pediu licença, entrou e colocou minhas compras em cima do balcão.

- Obrigada, Edward.

- Não por isso.

E a partir daí começou um silencio que não chegava a ser constrangedor, só um pouco incomodo. E então eu tive uma idéia.

- Edward, você já almoçou? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Hum, não. Por que?

- É que eu também não almocei daí eu estava pensando, como forma de te agradecer por me salvar da mulher do caixa e ter me ajudado a trazer as compras, se você não gostaria de almoçar aqui? Eu não sou uma ótima cozinheira, mas sei me virar- falei tão rápido que acho que ele não conseguiu entender direito.

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo e acabou respondendo.

- Eu aceito. Mas somente se eu puder ajudar.

-Não! Você já ajudou demais por hoje. Você vai ficar sentado enquanto eu preparo tudo.

Acho que ele não gostou muito da idéia por que virou as costas e estava indo em direção a porta. Eu realmente não queria que ele fosse embora, ele foi a primeira pessoa que conheci aqui e eu realmente gostei de sua companhia, era realmente agradável.

- Está bem! Está bem! Você pode ajudar! Você arruma a mesa! – acho que soei desesperada demais porque ele começou a rir.

-Ok, só estava indo fechar a porta, eu tinha esquecido aberta. Onde estão as coisas para que eu possa arrumar a mesa? E o que teremos para o almoço?

E estava pensando em fazer macarrão ao sugo, já que eu tinha comprado no mercado uma massa caseira e bastante tomate, sem contar que era a opção mais rápida levando em conta o tamanho da minha fome. E como bom italiano que é ele também gostou da idéia.

Agradeci por me lembrar de comprar pelo menos três pratos e uma toalha de mesa. As panelas e talheres eles já disponibilizavam. Como eu também não sabia onde estava tudo, pois era minha primeira vez cozinhando no alojamento, levou um bom tempo até encontrar tudo.

Edward arrumou a mesa e fez me fez companhia na cozinha, me dando dicas de como fazer o molho e o ponto do macarrão. Eu não tinha como falar não as dicas deles por que eu não queria que ele tivesse sua pior experiência culinaristica, ainda mais sendo macarrão, um prato que ele conhece muito bem. Mas eu bem que tinha meus segredos do livro de receita da vovó Swan.

Meia hora depois o almoço estava pronto. Sinceramente eu estava me arrependendo de ter feito marrarronada, eu deveria ter feito outras coisa menos italiana, mas agora já era, é tudo ou nada. Servi o prato dele e o meu, esperei ele fazer o primeiro movimento para comer para poder analisar a expressão dele. Ele deu a primeira garfada, levou a boca, mastigou e logo depois já partiu pra segunda garfada. Acho que fiquei muito tempo parada olhando pra ele.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou limpando a boca com o guardanapo e franzindo a testa.

- Ahn? Nada, nada. É que eu estava com medo da comida não estar muito boa. – respondi meio nervosa

- Não estar muito boa? Sério? Você está brincando! Só não digo que essa é a melhor macarronada que comi, por que a da Esme era espetacular! Não sei que tempero você colocou, mas sério mesmo, está uma delicia!

E eu corei, o que é normal pra mim, mas acho que era a primeira vez que ele conseguia me fazer corar.

- Hum, obrigada. É parte da receita da vovó Swan. E quem é Esme? – perguntei e comecei a comer.

- Minha mãe – só respondeu isso e voltou a comer também.

Depois do almoço ele me ajudou a tirar a mesa e começou a lavar a louça, eu protestei, mas foi inútil, ele me disse só para secar e guardar a louça e enquanto isso começamos a conversar.

- E então Bella, quem mais você conhece em Vicenza?

- Bom, acho que você é a primeira pessoa. – respondi meio tímida

- Sério? Não conhece ninguém, ninguém mesmo? – perguntou descrente.

- Eu disse que não! Por que mentiria?

- Oh não, não é questão de mentir, eu só não imagino como seria morar em uma cidade na qual eu não conheça ninguém e também não saiba a língua nativa. Scusa.

- Tudo bem. É que também eu não tive muito tempo para conhecer mais pessoas, eu cheguei aqui ontem a tarde. Foi realmente muita sorte ter conhecido você.

- Obrigado, mas acredite, a sorte foi minha. Eu posso ser daqui, mas são poucas as pessoas que eu realmente goste de passar algum tempo junto. E se permite dizer, eu realmente gostei de hoje, você é uma ótima companhia Bella, o que me leva a uma questão.

- Qual? – perguntei meio indecisa

- Você gosta de comida italiana? – agora foi sua vez dele de soar incerto

- Eu não posso te afirmar se gosto de comida italiana de verdade. A coisa mais italiana que eu comi foi lasanha e macarrão. Por quê?

- Porque então domingo que vem você irá almoçar em casa. Farei com que meu pai cozinhe uma típica comida daqui, Bacalhau a Vicenza. Você aceita?

Eu estava divida entre aceitar ou não, por um lado como já havia dito eu tinha gostado muito da companhia de Edward, mas por outro eu não queria ser um incomodo, não é por que ele me ajudou e eu não conheço ninguém nessa cidade que ele tem que ser meu amigo, acho que ele meio que se sentiu forçado a isso, então resolvi logo esclarecer as coisas para não me tornar um estorvo para ele.

- Olha Edward eu realmente agradeço, mas você não precisa fazer isso, sério! Você me ajudou e foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci aqui, mas você não precisa se sentir forçado a ser meu amigo. Eu consigo me virar muito bem sozinha, alias eu sempre me virei sozinha, eu moro só com meu pai e ele praticamente nunca está em casa...mas o que isso tem haver? Desculpa e obrigada mesmo. – Ótimo, acho que consegui falar tudo o que eu queria.

- Bella, Bella! Você não ouviu mesmo o que eu disse antes? Eu não estou me sentindo nem um pouco forçado a ser seu amigo, na verdade você estará me fazendo um favor. Então, por favor, Bella, aceite ir domingo em casa!

Ele soou bem convincente, então acho que não teria nenhum problema. Alias teria sim, conhecer a família dele. Eu não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, minha timidez sempre atrapalhava e outro problema era que eu também não falava italiano.

- Ok Edward, eu vou. Já estou até me vendo passar vergonha no meio da sua família, não vou entender nada, mas tudo bem eu vou.

- Enquanto a isso, não se preocupe, meu pai que eu esqueci de te falar, é médico, sabe falar inglês perfeitamente porque a residência dele foi em Nova York, já Emmett, meu irmão, sabe inglês também por que sua namorada Rosalie é de LA. Por isso me senti obrigado a aprender inglês, todos em casa sabiam menos eu. Fora que agora assumindo os negócios da família eu teria que aprender de qualquer forma.

-Oh, sendo assim acho que não tenho nenhuma desculpa mais.

- Então estamos combinados – disse Edward soando animado.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**E ae..mto ruim? Desisto logo antes que piore ou continuo?**

***;**


End file.
